Un dîner (presque) parfait
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon de Blaise, Hermione observe ses amis. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux occupe nettement plus ses pensées que les autres... [Dramione - OS - Rating K]


_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?)_

 _Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve. En me réveillant, il était encore très clair dans mon esprit et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de m'essayer à l'écriture. J'en parle pas mal avec Mery-Alice Gilbert depuis quelques temps et son talent et ses idées et sa gentillesse et sa disponibilité (oui tout ça) m'ont donné envie de tenter de mettre en mots ce dont j'avais rêvé. Elle a d'ailleurs été assez gentille pour me relire et me motiver à publier. Et que je remercie aussi pour le montage illustrant cette histoire._

 _Voici donc un OS. Une Dramione. Je suis assez fébrile à l'idée de publier un texte sur ce site mais voilà, je me lance. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je remercie par avance celles (et ceux ?) qui prendront le temps de le lire._

 _Peut-être à bientôt !_

 _Muushya_

* * *

Un diner "presque" parfait

Confortablement installée dans le canapé du salon de Blaise, Hermione observait ses amis. Comme bien souvent ces dernières années, ils étaient rassemblés pour passer une agréable soirée tous ensemble. Hermione ne saurait pas dire exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais tout avait sans aucun doute commencé avec Ron et Pansy. Un an ou deux après la guerre, ils s'étaient retrouvés à travailler tous les deux sur le chemin de Traverse, Ron avec George pour les Farces pour sorciers facétieux et Pansy dans sa propre boutique de cosmétiques magiques. Au fil du temps, les anciens ennemis avaient fini par se rapprocher et, par conséquent, par rapprocher leurs amis.

Hermione regardait donc Ron et Pansy se chamailler, comme à leur habitude et Harry dévorer Daphné des yeux tout en écoutant Blaise leur raconter une anecdote qui semblait assez amusante. Hermione, quant à elle, attendait, légèrement en retrait, que les retardataires arrivent. Ginny avait une réunion qui se terminait tard et Drago… bah Drago n'était jamais à l'heure. Drago. De toutes ses nouvelles amitiés, c'était celle-ci qui la laissait la plus perplexe. Rien que le fait de penser à lui en tant que « Drago » était étrange. Autant les relations avec les autres Serpentard avaient évolué rapidement, autant elle était toujours un peu plus réservée face à Drago. Faut dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le même passif… Et qu'il était d'une nature plus distante, difficile à cerner. Malgré toutes ces années, il continuait à porter une sorte de masque et il était très dur de savoir à quoi il pensait exactement. Mais voilà que ça la reprenait, Hermione était encore perdue dans ses pensées envers le blond. Ça arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment et ça la perturbait grandement.

Finalement les deux retardataires les rejoignirent et ils purent passer à table. Comme bien souvent, Hermione se retrouva en face de Drago.

\- Alors Granger, t'as passé une bonne journée ? Pas trop de dossiers à traiter ? lui demanda-t-il spontanément.

\- Euh… oui ça va et toi Malefoy? balbutia-t-elle en se maudissant.

Elle se détestait de perdre toute maitrise d'elle-même face à lui. Et elle ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à l'appeler par son nom de famille alors qu'il appelait même Ron par son prénom.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas trop réceptive à entamer la conversation avec lui, Drago se tourna vers Ginny pour discuter Quidditch.

Une fois de plus, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées… essayant de comprendre pourquoi Drago lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle pensait à lui en tant que Drago mais s'évertuait à l'appeler Malefoy. Enfin, c'était sans doute parce que lui-même l'appelait Granger, mais quand même ! Ils étaient adultes à présent !

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'œil furtifs. Il continuait à parler avec enthousiasme à Ginny et Harry qui s'était mêlé à leur conversation.

\- Ça va Hermione ? la questionna Blaise, tu es rudement silencieuse ce soir…

\- Ah oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, le boulot, tout ça… enfin tu vois quoi… répondit-elle évasivement

Blaise sembla sceptique, jeta un œil vers Drago et de nouveau vers Hermione avant de se lever de table pour aller chercher la suite du repas.

Tout d'un coup, Hermione réalisa que Drago n'était plus en face d'elle et une boule d'angoisse apparut dans son ventre. Mais où avait-il bien pu aller ?! Était-il parti sans même lui dire au revoir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela l'inquiétait autant ?

Mais le Serpentard fut bientôt de retour à sa table et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Hermione lorsqu'elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Sa réaction était totalement démesurée et infondée. Elle perdait tout contrôle d'elle-même et elle commençait à avoir peur de ce que ça pouvait impliquer.

Le repas continua à se poursuivre dans la bonne humeur. Hermione essaya de se mêler un peu plus aux différentes discussions mais n'arrivait pas à empêcher son regard de revenir sur le blond. Décidément, elle devenait pire qu'une Lavande Brown âgée de 16 ans !

Une fois le dessert terminé, Drago disparu dans la cuisine. Prise d'une pulsion soudaine, Hermione le suivit. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et Drago plutôt incertain, la fixait de son regard gris.

\- Granger ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Et là, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui prit, Hermione l'embrassa. Surpris, Drago resta sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, sans lui rendre le moindre baiser. Gênée, Hermione se recula vivement en bredouillant.

\- Mais enfin, Granger ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! la questionna-t-il, sous le choc.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle vit que Blaise était également dans la cuisine. Son air ahuri lui confirma qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, se ruant vers son sac dans le salon. Elle bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses au reste de ses amis et sortit de chez Blaise.

De son côté, Blaise regardait Drago, toujours choqué, dans sa cuisine. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant les fit sortir de leur torpeur.

\- Mais enfin Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Réagis, bordel ! Tu attends ça depuis des années ! Va la rejoindre ! lui cria Blaise. BOUGE !

Ce dernier mot sembla faire réagir Drago qui courut hors de la maison, espérant qu'Hermione n'avait pas déjà transplané.

Il la trouva devant chez Blaise, pleurant et se maudissant pour sa stupidité. Il resta là, pendant d'interminables secondes, avec des dizaines de questions se bousculant simultanément dans sa tête. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas rendu son baiser alors que, comme Blaise l'avait souligné, il attendait ça depuis des années ? Des années oui ! Depuis que Pansy et Ron se fréquentaient, Drago avait tout fait pour qu'Hermione ne le voit plus comme le petit con qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Il pensait d'ailleurs, qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, il en était arrivé au point où il avait conclu qu'il avait été trop loin pendant toutes ces années pour qu'elle puisse un jour le lui pardonner… Et puis ce soir, enfin, contre tout espoir, elle l'avait embrassé. Et lui, comme un crétin, était resté sans bouger… Il voulait lui dire tout ça, et bien plus encore mais ne savait pas comment procéder.

Hermione avait réalisé que Drago l'avait suivie. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mettant sa fierté de côté.

Elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Drago avait franchi l'espace les séparant et avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle par cet échange. Hermione senti une explosion de joie au plus profond d'elle-même et se laissa aller dans les bras qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, sans en avoir conscience.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Blaise ferma les rideaux et tous les occupants s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre.

\- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! lâcha un Ron amusé par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.


End file.
